Haruhime
by chaytea
Summary: they were just street kids who swore to protect each other. but as they grow older they go their separate ways as she is found out to be the long lost princess & as the boys join the military. how will fate bring these friends & love together?
1. shadows

"Why can't I remember anything?" the young girl asked herself while running around the dark night alleys. She was in a panic. Besides the fact she was lost and alone at night, but she also couldn't seem to remember anything about herself.

It only took a matter of minutes for more trouble to find her.

"Hey you!" a group of young boys, no different in age, had surrounded the lost girl. "Don't worry, we won't harm you," said their leader, "for a price that is."

"No!" she shouted nervously.

"Why you!" the leader said angrily while taking a hold of her wrist.

"Help!" The young girl shrieked.

Just then, two shadows of the night came up. One shadow was taller than the other. The taller shadow quickly punched the gang leader and released his grip from the girl's wrist. His shorter shadow friend had already taken down the rest of the boys.

She looked up in front of her. "Thank you."

The shadow simply nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I don't remember clearly, but I'm lost." The girl replied, turning her head to look down again.

Both shadows looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Come with us." They said together as the taller shadow picked the young girl off her feet, and into the night they went.


	2. the storm and the promise

MY NOTE:

yes, the first chapter was really short, but i plan on not doing that now.

*they are in a different fantasy world! you may find familiar characters, but none are attending ouran high school

-----

"She's awake! Come here, she's awake!" screamed a little blonde boy excitedly as the girl rose up.

The young girl stared at the blonde, and then stared up at a taller dark haired boy. She then looked around at her surroundings. They were in a room made up of wood walls and a metal roof. There was one door and one window. It was small, but decent.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Home base, it's not much, but try to make yourself comfortable." said the little boy with a smile on his face.

The girl couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you."

"By the way," started the blonde boy, "I'm Mitskuni, and you can call him Takashi" he said while pointing to the dark haired boy who just nodded in reply. "What's your name?"

"Actually," began the young girl, "I don't remember anything. I don't know what my name is."

"Wah, that's so sad!"

"But this word has been throbbing in my head," she paused. "Haruhi."

"That's such a pretty name! We'll call you Haruhi, right Takashi?" asked the small blonde looking up at his tall friend.

He nodded in reply. "It suits you," he said with a smile appearing on his lips.

"Haru-chan! Do you have a place to stay?" asked Mitskuni.

"I don't remember, but I'm sure I don't" replied Haruhi.

"Then stay here with us"

"Well, if it's alright with you guys"

"Of course it is!" smiled the little boy.

Takashi nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." Said Haruhi as she looked warmly at her new friends with her brown eyes.

-----

Ever since Haruhi has been staying with the two young boys, their days have gone by fast. They were having so much fun.

Time flied and it was already a month since the trio had been together. One day, the clouds began to be picking up and the friends had decided to go back home before the rain would fall.

"Look, we made it before the rain came down." said Mitskuni as he closed the door.

"Yea," replied Haruhi nervously. Something about this weather made her feel uneasy. Then a boom of thunder came. The little girl jumped up in horror to the sound.

"Haruhi," said the dark hair friend. Just then, more thunder clapped and the frightened girl took refuge under her blanket. She was shivering in fear.

Mitskuni stood by the door shocked, he didn't know what to do. On the other hand, Takashi walk over towards Haruhi and sat besides her while he gently patted her back to comfort her. Then another boom of thunder came and Haruhi quickly wrapped her arms around her tall friend, shaking with fear. He put his arms around her and stroked her long brown hair. "It'll be alright" he assured her. After some time, Haruhi seemed to clam down a bit. Mitskuni walked over to his friends and sat besides them.

"Don't worry Haru, me and Taka know karate. We will always protect you." said the blonde friend. Takashi nodded in agreement and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, I want to protect you guys too." said Haruhi.

"I will always protect you guys from harm," said Takashi, "always."

With that the young girl went to sleep. The two boys carefully placed her on her back and laid down besides her. The tall boy reached for a blanket to cover all three of them as they drifted away to sleep. Takashi had woken up in the middle of the night to notice that the thunder was gone, but a gentle pitter patter still hit the roof. He looked to his side to see both of his friends asleep peacefully. Then he heard Haruhi say something. He startled a bit, but then he listened to what she said.

"Together forever" she mumbled.

He couldn't help but smile and quickly kissed her cheek.

"Together forever." he repeated.


	3. breakfast and training

Thank you : jack5tayloor, phommabouth, LynnDe,& -Aikio-Hatate- for reviews :)

This is my first fanfiction.

I guess I did forget to mention ages. They are all little kids right now, but Im going to make Mori and Hunny 8, and Haruhi 6.

-----

It was now late morning, and the clouds began to move away. Takashi came back into the small house with some food to eat. Three fishes from the river, fruit from nearby plants, and a loaf of bread. He placed the items on their makeshift table and sat down next to his sleeping friends. Mitskuni yawned and slowly rubbed his eyes while sitting up. Haruhi seemed to wake up from the movement.

"Morning." He said to the two sleepy heads.

"Morning Takashi, morning Haru." Said the small blonde.

"G'morning" replied the brunette as she stretched out her arms. "What do you have over there?" she asked as she noticed the new items.

"Food" was his quick reply.

"Yay!" cheered Mitskuni. "I'm so hungry right now, but we have to wait for the fish to cook." He now had a confused look on his face. He had this look because whenever the two boys tried to cook fish, they always had troubles that delayed them. His silent friend nodded with a look that said he didn't want to cook fish.

Haruhi got up and examined the fish. Then a struck of instinct came to her. She quickly took the basket seafood outside the house and the boys followed her.

"What are you doing Haru? Do you know how to cook?" asked her short friend curiously.

"I don't know, something came over me. My body is moving like it knows what to do with the fish." She replied. "Can you guys please prepare a decent fire and save me three strait sticks?"

The boys nodded and did what she told while Haruhi got to work. She found a decently sharp edged rock and rinsed it clean before removing the scales of the fish. She cleaned the scale-less fishes and stuck a stick through each of them and stuck them near the fire to cook.

"Wow Haru, why didn't you tell us that you knew how to cook?"

"I didn't know either, but I guess you can say that I've done this before."

Takashi went back in to bring out the bread and fruit. When the fish was done, the each ate their fair share of food around the fire.

"Thank you for the yummy food Haru-chan!" sad her small friend as he took another bite. "In the past, when we cooked fish, it didn't come out as good."

Takashi smiled as he also took another bite.

-----

"No," said the little girl, "I should be thanking you guys. You guys helped me get through last night. I truly meant it when I said I want to protect you guys."

"Us too." Said the usually silent boy. The blonde looked up at his friend, then back to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at them. "Then I was wondering," she started, "can you guys teach me karate?"

Both boys looked at her amazed. They weren't expecting a question like that.

"It's because both of you guys are strong and can protect me, I feel like I should be able to offer the same thing."

Mitskuni looked at Takashi while Takashi looked at Mitskuni. His tall friend nodded at him, then they both turned to Haruhi. She looked at them both, still waiting for their answer.

"Okay Haru, we will show you how to fight." Said the small boy cheerfully. "We'll start training after we finish eating your yummy food!"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait.

-----

WHAT? A TIME SKIP MIGHT HAPPEN? WHAT?

(hint, spoilers, hint) they wont stay young forever ; )


	4. thoughts and presents

Yes, the three are very close friends. I think that's the only thing shown in the last three chapters. Now I have continue with the story, so here goes the time skip. Haruhi is now 16 and the boys are now 18

-----

10 years later

"Prepare yourself Takashi!" the small blonde boy yelled as he charged at his dark haired friend. He quickly jumped up for an upper-cut punch, but was completely blocked. Takashi kept blocking and dodging all of the young boy's attacks. At the right moment, Takashi came in for a hit, but was cut off.

"Breakfast time!" sang Haruhi as she quickly grabbed Takashi's hand. She stopped his punch like nothing. She had surely gotten stronger. "Please don't do anything rash when you guys spar," she grinned at her tall friend, "I'd hate for any of you guys to get hurt."

"Thank you Haru-chan!" exclaimed the small boy as he hugged her.

"No problem," she replied. "But it's time to eat." She pointed at the food with her hand and realized that her other was still holding on to her tall friend. They both noticed and pulled away, slightly blushing. The little boy saw everything and just smiled at his friends.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Takashi.

Haruhi turned to him and smiled, "fish."

They each sat down and ate their meal.

-----

**TAKASHI POV**

This reminds me of around the time we met. Haruhi made us our first delicious meal.

I couldn't help but look over at her.

She had defiantly changed from before. Her skin isn't as pale, but it's perfect now. Her brown hair now touches the middle of her back and she her bangs tickles her big brown eyes. She's taller and stronger than before. Although her figure is still slim and more feminine. She's really pretty now, but I also love everything else about her. She'd make a great wife and- wait, what am I saying?

I covered my face with my palm to try to hide the fact that I was blushing from my last thought.

'Why did I just think that?'

-----

**HARUHI POV**

"Takashi, is everything okay?" I asked.

'I was really curious to why he was troubled. Did I put something in his food? Is he feeling ill?'

"I'm fine." He said.

I couldn't help but look at him to try to catch any little signs of why he wasn't feeling good right now. His large hands were covering his face, so it was impossible to read. His short, dark hair was a bit messed up, probably from sparing with-

I shifted my eyes to Mitskuni.

He really loves my cooking, this always made me happy. I noticed how his blonde hair kind of got in the way when he was eating and how he had to flip it to the side every so often. Even though he's older than me he's still very short, but on the other hand, Takashi is really tall. I don't know why, but this reminds me of when we were little and had fish for the first time.

This made me chuckle as I took another bite of my meal.

-----

**MITSKUNI POV**

"Haru? What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She said smiling.

I looked at Haru, then back to Taka to see if something happened. Then I looked around us.

"Some how, this reminds me of the first time Haru cooked for us!" I said energetically, trying to get my friends out of their own worlds.

"Yea," replied Taka, "Haruhi made us fish." His face was still stone, but I could tell that he was smiling on the inside.

Haru nodded. "That was the day when you guys started teaching my how to fight."

"Mhmm!" I cheered, I don't know why, but I was so happy right now. "Haru has gotten so strong over the years, maybe stronger than us!"

"I wouldn't say that," she replied. Over the years I noticed, Haru could be so modest, oblivious, dense, or kind of natural.

"Oh yea," she got up and ran into the house. Taka and I just looked in that direction and waited for her to come back. She came back with something hidden behind her back.

"Close your eyes." She instructed. I did what I was told. "Open!" I opened my eyes to a cute pink bunny plushie. "Surprise! Her name is Usa-chan!" Did I mention that Haru was also very kind?

My eyes lit up. She handed me Usa the bunny. Usa-chan was pink, and if you looked closely, she had some flower designs.

"Thank you Haru!" I was so happy, I jumped up and hugged her. Apparently I caught her off guard and we were about to fall over. But Takashi caught us. "Group hug!" I was really happy.

"But Haru-chan! Why did you make Usa-chan for me?" I asked curiously, but still happy.

"It's my way to thank you for teaching me how to fight." She said.

"Oh," I replied as I played with my new bunny. "What did you give Takashi?"

I looked up and saw the two turning slightly pink like Usa-chan. Haru got up and left to clean up after our meal.

"I got my gift already" said Takashi. This left me very curious.

"What did Haru give you?" I asked.

Takashi turned slightly more pink then gave me at look that said 'I'll tell you another time.'

He looked over to Haru, "It's time to go."

She nodded and came over to us. I was confused.

"Go where?" I asked.

"We talked about this when you were taking your nap yesterday," said Haru. "sorry, we forgot to tell you."

"We're going to town today." Said Taka. I looked down and held Usa closer to me, "All of us are going" he said. That changed everything, I was super excited again. I skipped all the way there with Usa-chan in my arms. I looked back and saw my two friends walking sided by side. It made me smile, then I continued my skipping.

-----

**TAKASHI and HARUHI _FLASHBACK_**

Mitskuni was safely tucked in for his nap.

"Let's go spar." She told her tall friend. He just nodded, and then they walk outside.

Haruhi came in for the first attack, but was blocked by Takashi. She kept making her attacks while he kept on blocking them. At the right moment, he came in for his attack, and – success? His lips reached to Haruhi's. He was about to pull away, but Haruhi pulled him back for another.

After a while, they sat down, back to back, hand in hand. They were both thinking in silence of what just happened. Surprisingly, Takashi was the first to speak.

"I heard something's happening in town tomorrow, by the palace."

Haruhi leaned her head back against his shoulders, "We should go."

"Yeah."

-----

Chapter four end, yay :)

I love the fact that they're all thinking about the same memory but Hunny is the only one to say it out loud.

I continued the rest of the story in his pov because it was more fun that way! Do you guys like their presents? Especially Takashi's? lol, you can't have Hunny in a story without Usa-chan, so that was his gift. Review and tell me what you think


	5. the princess & the other princess?

Haruhime? (maybe I should've chosen another title? )

Haru= Haruhi Hime=princess

What does that title have to do with the story? It kicks in on this chapter.

----

Haruhi and Takashi walked to town together, side by side, while Mitskuni skipped along ahead with Usa-chan. The tall boy was studying the brunette, and noticed something he hadn't really noticed before.

"Haruhi," he started as he held up her wrist. "What's this?" He asked as he pointed to a darker part of skin on the back of her hand.

"Oh, that's just a mark I've had for a long time." She answered. "Actually, Mitskuni was the one who helped me notice it about eight years ago."

**FLASHBACK**

"Mitskuni, can you hand me the fruit over there?" asked Haruhi as she pointed to the other side of their house. The blonde boy just nodded and came back with a handful of berries from the fruit pile. He set them aside from Haruhi and then looked over to see what she was doing. She was cutting up some fruit when he noticed something on her hand.

"Haru-chan, what's on your hand?"

She looked over her hands to see if there was anything wrong. She saw a part of skin that was slightly darker than the rest.

"I don't know Mitskuni," she replied.

"WAH! Is Haru-chan going to be all right?" he asked, very concerned for his female friend.

"I think so," she answered bluntly. "I think this is what they call a 'birth mark'?"

"Ohh." The small boy let out a sigh in relief. "That scared me," he said as he took her hand to study it more. "Haru-chan, did you know that your 'birth mark' looks like a strawberry?" He picked up a strawberry from the pile of berries from earlier and put it next to Haruhi's mark. "Perfect match!"

Haruhi giggled. "I guess they are similar."

**END FLASHBACK**

Mitskuni suddenly was on his tall friend's back, Usa-chan was on his shoulder. "Usa-chan!" he said as he had a conversation with his pink bunny, of course loud enough for his two friend to hear. "Don't you think it's kind of sad that Takashi hasn't noticed that about Haru? Even though we've all been together for ten years?" -stab- The blonde boy obviously was messing with his tall friend. "Does that make him a bad friend?" –stab- Takashi's face turned to stone.

Haruhi and Mitskuni began to giggle a little bit at Takashi's reaction.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," he said.

"It's okay," replied Haruhi, "I'm sorry for giggling at you, I just couldn't hold it in."

"Me too," said Mitskuni, "I was just teasing you."

Takashi just smiled at his two happy friends. He ruffled Haruhi's brown hair a little, then he reached behind his head to do the same to the blonde.

"Don't forget Usa-chan!"

Takashi patted the bunny's head.

They made it to town in no time, and now they were off to the palace with the other villagers.

----

**IN FRONT OF THE PALACE**

_Has Fujioka-hime really returned? Our beloved 'strawberry princess' went missing for almost a decade. But last month, was she found? The king himself will be inspecting her today in front of the public to make sure that our lovely Fujioka-hime has returned!_

"So that's what's happening," said Mitskuni as they read a flier. Mitskuni and Takashi looked at each other and nodded. Obviously they were thinking the same thing.

"Haru-chan! Let's go to the front row so we can see better!" the little boy said as he practically dragged through the crowd, the tall boy followed. Somehow they made it to the very front. Mitskuni was chanting excitedly while Haruhi was zoning out.

'I've seen this place before. This is my first time here, but I feel like I know this place.'

"Bow down for King and Princess Fujioka!" announced a scary red headed guard. The king and princess stepped out in front of their loyal followers as they all bowed down to them, all except one. Haruhi was too busy looking around to notice anything going on.

"Haru-chan! Get down!" whispered Mitskuni.

She finally snapped out of her own world to see all of the other villagers on their knees, looking at her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I repeat, Bow down for King and Princess Fujioka!" shouted the red headed guard, now right in front of the brunette.

"Why?" she asked bluntly. Her two friends mentally slapped each other on the fore head.

The guard was now turning as red as his hair. "Bow down!" he yelled as he pushed her on the floor. Haruhi was caught off guard and landed on her stomach, hands stretched out in front of her.

"Haruhi," said Takashi, looking really pissed off at the guard. The guard looked back at Takashi, "What, want to fight?" he screamed.

"Enough Bossa Nova!" came an unfamiliar voice, but it rang inside of the girl's head. It was the king himself, walking down from the platform. "And who is the young girl that refused to bow to me?" he asked as she got up to brush herself off.

"I'm Haruhi, and I don't understand why everyone is on their knees."

"Haruhi?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Why are you talking so rudely to the king?" screamed Bossa Nova.

"Why are you being so rude to our friend here?" asked the boys as they stood up next to Haruhi. "Is that how you treat a lady?"

"Why you!" he seemed like he was going to throw a punch, but stopped.

"That's enough!" shouted the king. The red head shrugged his shoulders and stepped back. The king turned to Haruhi again. "Do you mind me asking, but what is your last name?"

"I don't remember, I'm not even sure if 'Haruhi' is my real name." she answered.

"Come with me," said the king as he pulled her up the platform. "your friends too." Once they were up, the boys stood behind Haruhi was now standing next to the so called princess.

"You may rise!" said the king to his followers. "As you all may know, a commotion happened not too long ago with one of my guards, I apologize for that. But that commotion made me realize that there is another candidate that may not have been aware of this." He paused for a little. "As promised, I will find our princess today, but I will inspected the two candidates here to see which one is real."

"What?" asked Haruhi bluntly, but the king continued on.

"As the first princess we found, I will inspect her first." The girl besides Haruhi stepped forward. "Hmm," he said as he looked at her. "Not too bad, you do look a bit like my princess, but I need to inspect our other," Haurhi stepped forward as the king examined her. He nodded, "Both ladies here look like my little princess, but I think we should hear a story from each girl." The crowd cheered in agreement to their beloved king.

The first princess began to speak, "Well, I was tucked into my luscious bed here at the palace, but then someone rudely took me away. I remember crying at the last sight of this castle, and I remember hearing my father here calling my name!" she paused as she seemed to wipe a tear off her face. The king just stared at her. "I escaped from those bandits and walked my way around the world to try to reunite with my dear father." She finished as she seemed to wipe another tear from her face. The crowd awed, but the king stood staring at her still.

"I see," said the king. "Now what is your story my dear?" looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi began to speak. "Well I have no idea what's going on here, but ten years ago, I was running along the streets at night, lost. I had no clue what was going on, and I found myself even more trouble when a group of boys approached me. Luckily, I was saved by Takashi and Mitskuni, my two best friends, and we've been living together since. With them, I was able to learn how to protect myself and others, I was also able to regain some of the memories I've lost." She looked at her two friends, the smiled at her. She looked at the king who smiled at her, and then to the princess, who just glared at her.

"May I ask what kind of memories?" asked the king.

Haruhi nodded. "With my friends, I've discovered a lot about myself like my name, my fear of thunderstorms, my ability to cook, my love for strawberries, and-" she stopped and brought up her hand. "My mark that looks like a strawberry."

The king stood amazed. So did the guards and everyone in the crowd. "Our Strawberry Princess is back!" They announced! Everyone cheered and the king hugged Haruhi. Her two friends also joined in.

"You are all being fooled!" screamed the first princess, now very angry. "She is fooling you! Father, why are you believing that thing over there, when your true daughter is over here?" she now had another 'tear' in her eyes.

"No," started the king. "Let me explain. With the inspection, you both looked the same, but your story was false. I was not at the palace the day my princess was taken away. Plus, my princess was always a tough trooper, she hardly ever cried."

"I am your tough trooper daughter!" she said almost screaming, "I walked everywhere to find you!"

"Your legs tell another story, someone who has walked for many years wouldn't have such skinny legs. I just _inspected_ you, I should know this. In plus," he grabbed Haruhi's hand, "only the people inside the palace know this, but our 'strawberry princess' had a reason for her nick name. Her mark."

"That's a lie!" she screamed as she was about to slap Haruhi. The whole village gasped as Haruhi blocked the hit and twisted the girl's arm.

"Security!" yelled the king, "make sure she never comes back."

The guards did as they were told and escorted the false princess out. The villagers murmured amongst themselves. 'Did you see that?' 'What a horrible person.' 'The princess would never do that.'

The king cleared his throat once more to get everyone's attention. "I believe we have found our strawberry princess!" Everyone cheered. Mitskuni jumped to Haruhi and gave her a big hug while Takashi joined in and whispered in her ear. She smiled as the words repeated with her.

'Congratulations my princess'

-----

**MEANWHILE**

Bossa Nova escorted the false princess to the city gates.

"Now what? He asked.

"Dammit! Our plan would have worked if the stupid girl didn't show up!" she exploded.

"Éclair, what are we going to do now?"

"It'll be more useful and helpful if you stay here as a guard." The brown haired girl said as she removed her brown colored contacts to reveal her blue eyes.

"What about you?"

"I will find a way to contact you in the future," she sighed. "For now, I need to plan on a way to get my revenge."

-----

"OMFGWTF is Éclair doing in this story?" – I used her because I don't like made up OC's

URGH! I have to finish my summer reading, I have to finish a book in like two weeks! **So here's a deal I'm making with you guys, my readers**. I know a lot of you guys are favoriting my story, I appreciate it, but only a few people review! I want to know what you guys think! So until I get over twenty reviews, or finish my book ( whichever comes first ), then I will update this story. And trust me, I have some interesting stuff coming up ; )


End file.
